All Along
by lakeySQ
Summary: Due to fears of being alone, Maura forced herself to go on dates. Everything fails and she turns to Jane for some comfort. One shot.


**Author's Notes:** _Hello. It's the last season of Rizzoli and Isles so I had to write something. It's short but longer ones are coming. Hopefully._

* * *

Maura sighed as she keyed her office open. She walked in, dropped her bag and sat on her table, cradling her head on her hands. Another disastrous date night to be filed under piles of already existing folders. Years and years of bad dates should've made her a little more knowledgeable about the types of guys out there but here she was, regretting spending time with a moron who also had horrible halitosis.

She blames her turning 40. Once she was over the hill, fears of dying alone plagued her, something she thought was funny since she preferred being alone. Unless Maura was with someone she's spent more than five years with, it was her default mode. So she looked and asked for some of her colleagues to set her up. Maura treated them in the most basic definition of the term friends but after the loot they brought, they might as well be forgotten just like the men she's been going out with.

Home sounded inviting. The expensive but comfortable bed and the book she was currently reading awaited her but for some reason, Maura turned and drove to her office instead. Her home was warm and cozy, a reminder that she didn't have someone to share it with while the morgue was cold and harsh, the perfect antidote to the evening she had. A couple reports needed to be checked and as Jane was busy, she decided to focus on it instead. The team needed the reports on the current murder and she thought of being useful for once this day.

Two folders were pulled from her In and Out tray and looked over meticulously for over an hour before she signed it at the bottom. She hoped that the body would reveal something but there was nothing. The team was at a stand still with this and it was slowly turning into a cold case. Frustration filled her as she closed the folder and stood up from her seat. There was no reason for this to stay on her table so she thought of taking it to Jane's. The detective has for sure gone home or was having a drink at the Dirty Robber, whispering her anger to a bottle of beer.

The metal doors whooshed open and her heels clicked on the naked pavement. As expected, the room was already empty, only the low hum of on stand by computers welcomed her as she waltzed on in. Jane's computer was placed near the door so it was a short walk until she was able to place the folder quickly. Maura was on her way out when she heard a faint call from her left.

'Maur...'

It was Jane. Her best friend was slumped on the new put in couch at the BRIC. 'Somehow I knew you would be the first to use this couch.' Maura said as she joined her. 'Are you okay?'

'We're not getting a break. Did you find something?'

Maura cringed at the sparkle in Jane's eyes. She hated letting Jane down especially on these kinds of cases. 'I'm sorry, I have nothing. The body is clean.'

'Means the killer knows how law enforcement operates. It helps somehow. Thank you, Maura.' She slung her arm around her best friend and kissed her hair. 'Why are you here? Didn't you leave early for your big date?'

'I did. I just came from said date.'

'Ouch. Must have been awful.' Maura only took her impossibly high heels and collapsed against Jane, throwing her arms on the slim waist. 'Oh, Maur... It's gonna be fine...' She responded with rubbing her hand on the M.E.'s arm.

'I know it will, I'm just exhausted. Are there no good guys left?'

Jane tsked. 'They're all taken.'

Maura looked up and had a puppy dog look of disappointment. 'They are?'

'You're too cute, Maur. Well, I don't know. Why are you taking all these dates, by the way? You've been out like three times a week, we barely hang out anymore.'

'I'm sorry, it's just that since I turned 40, I've been...' Maura took a breathe, verbalizing it was embarrassing, even to the person who knew her the most. '...somewhat afraid that I'll die alone.'

Jane pushed Maura slightly just so she can look her in the eye. 'Maura, that's crazy. Of course, you're not gonna die alone. What are we all? Chopped liver?'

'No. I appreciate you all being in my life, Jane, but you know what I mean. The third level of Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs.'

The brunette narrowed her eyes. 'Pizza?'

Maura chuckled. 'No. Love and belonging.' Jane snapped. 'I enjoy you and your family's company but I had other needs.'

'Sex.'

The blonde smiled slightly. 'Not just that. Someone to send me adorable messages, someone to take me out to dates, someone to hold my hand, someone to kiss me good night... Affection. I know it sounds ridiculous since I'm not usually that kind of person but I just thought it would be nice to have someone that I can do all that with. Do I sound ridiculous?'

Jane hugged her again, now tighter. 'No, you don't. I understand how you feel.'

'I've been on dates for days, getting myself out there and now I just feel more awful that when I started. Maybe I should just give up on finding someone.'

This was one of the few times when Maura sounded like this and Jane was almost alarmed. Maura has always had a sunny disposition, even if people liked to call her Queen of the Dead. She cupped the sad face with her hands, caressing the sharp cheekbones with her thumbs. 'Maura, you will find someone, okay? You will.' She kissed her cheek before taking the clamy hands. 'You are such a catch, you're super smart, you're gorgeous, you're funny... any guy will be lucky to have you. Seriously. Please don't talk like that.'

Maura tried to smile once more but it didn't quite materialize. 'Thank you for saying those things, Jane.'

'I'm not just saying those, Maura. They are true. Those guys didn't deserve you. You're gonna find someone great, okay? Someone who gets you and is gonna do all those things.'

Maura sighed. 'The guy tonight was short and had halitosis.'

Jane grinned. 'See? You deserve so much better.'

Maura nodded before she tried and this time she was successfully able to smile. 'I wasted so much time finding someone when we could've have been hanging out.'

'True... and if you need someone to do it, I will. I'll send you sweet text messages, I'll take you to the movies, I'll take you out to dinner.'

'You don't have to pity me, Jane.'

'This is not pity, Maur. I actually want to do it. I miss you. The last time we hung out was your birthday and I missed you talking my ear off about things that I can't spell.' Jane pushed back Maura's hair behind her shoulder before she leaned back on the back rest. 'No more of this, okay?' Look, I'm even gonna start.' She pulled out her phone and started typing.

Maura's phone buzzed a couple moments later and she looked at the brunette incredulously.

'Read it, c'mon.'

The screen lit up and the message was opened.

 _Maur, U r very cute and I luv u very much._

When Maura glanced up, Jane was smirking. 'What? You're cute and I do love you...'

She was touched. Jane always knew how to make her feel better after a day of disaster. Maura was extremely grateful that she had a person like Jane in her life. The Detective has been a constant since she entered. Someone she could count on, someone to take care of her, someone to protect her. They've had their rough patches but their love for one another always prevails and now they are still together, virtually inseparable. The deep brown eyes of the detective looked at her, questioning the sudden lull they both found themselves into. Maura broke it with saying the one thing she had in mind. 'I love you too, Jane.'

'I know you do.'

It was a rarity when Maura's brain shuts off and want takes hold. When Maura heard the low delivery of what Jane said, it happened. Maura didn't know why but it was a classic movie lead up and against the blaring warning signs happening on her head, she did it. She caught Jane's jaw with her hand and moved forward, planting her lips against hers.

It didn't register at first. It felt like a knee jerk reaction, something so natural as a result of the moment that they were in. But eventually the shock wore off the motionless kiss moved, surprisingly Jane initiating. The brunette pressed and grabbed the M.E.'s nape. She opened her mouth slightly and took in the lower lip of Maura. They briefly parted before the kissed again and this time Maura slightly moaned.

The sound rang loud in her head and her eyes snapped open. Her brain functioned again and she pushed Jane away, their lips separating with a slight pop.

'Oh my god.' Maura touched her lips, shocked by what just took place. 'Oh my god, Jane. I'm so sorry. I-'

Jane was wide eyed and confused.

'I'm so sorry.' An overwhelming need to get out and push her face to a pillow came to Maura. Her cheeks could not get more brighter as it burned and since Jane was still speechless, she deemed it the perfect time to split. The heels were worn back on. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Wait, Maura, stop-'

'I didn't mean to, I was just- I need to go.'

'Maura, stop.' Jane reached for the blonde's hand this time and dragged her back down. 'Stop. Just, wait.'

'Jane, please let me go. I need to-'

'Stop!' Jane screamed.

Maura shrunk from the voice and reluctantly looked at her best friend. 'You were saying all these things and I was vulnerable and I shouldn't-I shouldn't have, I should-'

The rambling annoyed Jane slightly. 'Maura, stop talking.'

'I shouldn't have kissed you, Jane! It was impulsive and I'm, you're probably regretting ever being nice to me since I took advantage and kissed yo-'

The brunette has had enough and quickly turned Maura's head, kissing her hard. A squeak was the last thing she heard and they both closed their eyes, feeling the moment move. The M.E. was rigid for a long time that Jane had to move away for a bit, checking if she suddenly had a stroke. 'Maura?'

'Did you just...'

'Kiss you? Yes. Can I do it again?' Jane only surged and did what she asked.

It took a couple seconds for it to register but the high shoulders eventually came down and Maura started kissing back. She kept it soft at first, still not comprehending everything but once Jane tried to coax her mouth open, everything again went out the window. Her hands worked into the raven locks and pulled the Detective in. She did open her mouth and at first touch of their tongues, they both groaned.

Maura was finally able to taste Jane and she was divine. She detected some beer but mixed with her natural sweetness, it was an amazing combination. Their tongues meshed and circled around each other. They probed each other's mouths, getting to every crevice that was available and committing it to memory. There was no question that Jane was an amazing kisser and as the Detective pressed her tongue on the roof of her mouth, a couple shivers shot down her spine.

'Mmm...Jane...' She came up a bit for air but dove back in again, with a different fervor this time, the grip on the hair tightening as she devoured the thin lips. She gave as good as she got and ended their little make out session with her slurping obscenely on Jane's tongue. The Detective opened her eyes briefly because of this before enjoying it, letting out some of the building pressure by grabbing the blonde's hips and squeezing on the flesh.

Their foreheads came together and lips finally parted, chests heaving up and down, getting necessary air for what they hoped was another round.

'Maura, holy shit...'

Maura blushed. 'Oh God, I'm so embarrassed.'

'You shouldn't be, that was so hot.' Jane leaned forward and took the painted lips again, kissing just as passionately as before. Her moving forward has become to much that Maura had to drop down the couch. She didn't think twice and climbed atop the M.E., straddling, having her underneath in a flash. Biting has been adding to the mix and they enjoyed more moments of getting lost in the feel of their lips mashing.

Hands started to wander a little more and the room was soon full of moans and whimpers. No one could tell who's making what sound but at the moment, neither really cared. All considering, Maura was still pretty conservative with her movement while Jane has gone off the rails. She started with Maura's neck then to her arms. When Maura's lips were bitten, her hips shot up and the Detective's hand drifted down to the lean and muscular legs.

Needing air, Maura tore her lips away and Jane took advantage, kissing her neck. 'Jane... ungh...' She clutched on the boney shoulder and craned her head a little higher. When she felt teeth on her collarbone, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 'Oh my god...'

Jane got even more bolder and slid the hand past the pencil skirt. She synced her lips sucking on a patch of skin with her hands and eventually it reached the little scrap of lace. Jane fingered the underwear, making Maura gasp.

'Jane... oh my...'

The Detective was too far gone as she started pulling the underwear slowly.

A slight breeze on her core doused Maura's lust. Even in her muddled state of mind, she knew this was going too fast. 'Jane, jane, jane, we need to stop...'

The request fell on deaf's ears, Jane just continuing to pull the underwear down.

'Jane... We can't have sex here...'

'Hmm...' A final kiss was placed on her earlobe before she pulled her hand out of the skirt. 'Let's go to my house. I can't have my mother walking in on us.'

'No, no, no.. honey...'

'Do you wanna go to a hotel, babe? We can...'

Maura cradled Jane's face and kissed her softly. 'Jane, we need to slow down. We can't...'

Realization dawned on the Detective and she gave her own version of a gasp. 'I'm so sor-'

'Don't you dare apologize. That was amazing. We just need to take it slow, okay?'

She was pushed and Jane moved back, giving Maura way. The blonde gingerly pulled her underwear back on and the brown eyes looked everywhere but to what was happening. Jane totally acted like a teenager in heat and should've known better than to take their first kiss more than to any base.

'I'm okay, Jane. You can look now.'

Jane did and Maura looked presentable once more, like they weren't just on the verge of fucking on the couch a couple minutes ago. She didn't know what to say so she reached over and wiped some of the smeared lipstick.

Maura didn't know how to proceed either and just breathy giggled. 'I don't... I think...'

'I don't either...'

'Maybe we should both go home and sleep on this.'

Jane scoffed. 'Sleep? I'm not getting any sleep tonight. I'm gonna be thinking about how you sucked my tongue.'

Maura slapped Jane's arm. 'Jane!'

'What? You did... It was hot.'

'You are never gonna let me live that down are you?'

'Nope.'

Maura sighed. 'We need to talk about this, Jane but I don't know what to tell you just yet.'

'I know...' Jane agreed. 'but whatever this is, I want this. I want you, Maura. I'll give you space but know that I'll wait. I've been waiting for this for quite sometime.'

'You have?'

Jane nodded. 'I was scared of losing you as a friend so I never acted on it. Thank god you did or else I wouldn't have the guts to do something.'

Maura was quiet as she took in Jane's words. It was a huge declaration that happened way too quickly. Then again, if this has been happening for a while, she needed to catch up. Her feelings for Jane cannot be quantified into words yet but it couldn't be denied that this felt so right. Jane ticks every box on her list of what she wanted in a partner. Maybe she should've have been looking everywhere else when what she's looking for has been at her side all along.

Jane took Maura's hands and kissed the back of it. "Should I take you home? You seem in shock."

"No... just processing." She tested the waters and leaned over to kiss Jane. As their lips touched, she confirmed it. This did feel right. They would figure it out but at least her fears have been assuaged, search put to a close. It was Jane all along.


End file.
